In the telecommunications industry, telephone cable is introduced to individual telephone sites such as residences, mainly through use of a splice of the signal wires of the cable to respective house wires at a junction located outside or inside the house. The junction is housed within a protective enclosure which is mounted usually to an outside wall of the house. One example of an assembly of a splice terminal block and self-sealing enclosure therefor is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/708,405 filed May 31, 1991 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,388. Therein, a terminal block has a single-piece barrel-shaped terminal with connecting sections for both wires to be spliced, and the terminal is of the insulation piercing or displacement type which eliminates the need for stripping the insulation from the signal wire conductors. A dielectric housing includes an integrally molded center post within a tubular terminal receiving housing section, both coextending from a common base section and defining an annular cavity, the housing section providing wire-receiving openings through side walls and into the cavity aligned with an aperture through the center post, enabling insertion of wire ends during splicing.
A barrel-shaped terminal and an associated lug-capped tubular actuator is then assembled to the housing, with the barrel terminal surrounding the center post within the cavity and having apertured insulation displacement contact sections which are initially aligned with the wire-receiving openings of the housing and center post, and the actuator also having profiled apertures therethrough extending partially around the circumference and also aligned with the wire-receiving openings of the housing, center post and terminal. The lug extends above the housing upon assembly to be accessible to tooling for rotation thereof to rotate the actuator and the terminal.
During splicing the wire ends of both wires are inserted into respective openings and through the apertured contact sections until abutting stop surfaces of the housing which then holds the wire ends at two spaced locations, both outside and within the terminal wall; the actuator is then rotated through an angular distance of about a quarter turn in turn rotating the terminal, and the constricted edges of a precisely profiled slot extending from each of the terminal's apertures penetrate the wire insulation of both wires simultaneously and engage the conductors therewithin, completing the splice.
The terminal blocks of Ser. No. 07/708,405 are modular in nature, comprising a pair defined in the same housing member for mounting within an enclosure adapted for a plurality of such modules. The two-terminal block housing is mountable in a selected orientation such that the wire-receiving openings of each of the terminal blocks are oriented facing a cable exit of the enclosure, or other common point from where the pairs of conductors originate as discrete wires from two cables.
It is desired to provide the telephone line to a particular customer with overvoltage and overcurrent protection on the circuits which protect the circuits of the customer's equipment from energy surges, which may be induced by lightning for example. Several examples of protector units are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,158,869; 4,161,762; and 4,133,019. Modules containing such protectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,742,541; 4,159,500; 4,613,732 and 4,675,778. A protective plug for a distributor strip utilized in telecommunications systems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,639 to have a protector unit contained therein. The telecommunications industry has established standards for performance and certain dimensional and design requirements for such protectors; one example is Bellcore Technical Reference No. TR-TSY-000073, Issue 1, Jan., 1987, entitled "Customer Station Three-Element Gas Tube Protectors".
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/880,449 filed May 8, 1992 is disclosed a single module having two barrel-shaped terminals each with a pair of insulation displacement slots for termination by rotary actuation to respective conductors of two cables, for crossconnecting or splicing the tip and ring lines of a service line extending to a customer with a cable extending to the main distribution line. Each barrel terminal is in electrical engagement with a circuit element such as a wire length extending to a respective separate portion of the module for electrical connection to an active electrode of a respective protector unit within a respective housing section. The two protector units each include a ground electrode grounded to a common ground strap which includes a contact section exposed along the bottom of the module to be assuredly engaged with a ground strap along the floor of the enclosure upon mounting of the module therein, for grounding to a ground stud for external system grounding. The wire-receiving apertures of the two housing sections containing the terminals are preferably oriented to face a cable exit of the enclosure to facilitate receipt of the conductors for wire termination upon rotation actuation of the terminals by respective lug-capped actuators. An enclosure for protected terminal blocks or modules includes a ground strap extending from a ground stud to each terminal block mounting region, enabling the contact section of the module ground strap to engage its top surface upon mounting of the terminal block in position.
It is desired to provide a module for electrically connecting a pair of signal wires of a customer line with provision for integral means for protecting the circuits against voltage and current surges when the module is assembled within an appropriate enclosure, upon termination of a service wire to a terminal.
It is desired that such module permit in-line circuit protection simultaneously with splicing of the pair of wires of the service line.
It is additionally desired to protect both circuits interconnecting tip and ring lines of a service wire, with a single protector unit.